Ironic
by Kiki2009
Summary: Sasuke ponders his chosen death, and what it has to do with Naruto. SasuNaru... kinda. It's angsty I suppose, but I don't know, it's OGT week, and I can't be held responsible for my actions on OGT week.


Right, so I just came up with this, like, when I was writing it. I kinda think there's something in here worth reading… maybe? ENJOY!

Title: Ironic

Author: Me… who else?

Rating: Teen… I guess

Warnings: Sasu/Naru (Not really a warning, just a heads up), and imagined death of character.

* * *

If Sasuke had to choose, the wound that would take his life would lye directly over the three pronged dark smudge on his left shoulder.

But that's only if he was the one to drive the kunai through himself.

It wouldn't really be ironic if any one else did it.

This is, of course, a constant option, but he holds it as a last resort, even it is his first choice.

_Because you can't die yet._

This is what he hears when he thinks of it.

So he waits for someone else to take his life… he waits for Naruto.

This was always his second choice.

Or, at least, it has been since he left Naruto there, at the Valley of the End, under the rain.

It has been, since he pressed his lips against Naruto's, ever so briefly, for only a second, in the cover of the rain, at the Valley of the End.

Sometimes, when he's too exhausted from training, or has been grounded to his chambers for the night, he thinks of what it would be like to die by Naruto's hand.

It is a comforting thought.

He can imagine it, even though he's never really had very much imagination. He can imagine Naruto's too bright eyes, glistening with tears he won't shed in front of Sasuke. He can see the realization that will slowly dawn on Naruto's tan face, when he realizes that killing Sasuke is the only option. He can imagine how those hands will tremble, how they will tighten around his kunai handle, how his eyes will harden, when Naruto finally…

_finally_

realizes

that

it

is

over.

He imagines that Naruto will take him down without too much trouble, because they'll both know that Sasuke wants this. He fantasizes that Naruto might have a sliver of a doubt about what he is about to do, a slight hesitation…

… and Sasuke will move to avoid the oncoming attack, and Naruto will only miss a little…

only

a

little

bit.

… and Naruto will stab his left shoulder, piercing his dark tadpole seal instead of his neck; the original aim.

And Sasuke will be disappointed.

The kunai, however, will not go deep, or at least, not deep enough. And Sasuke will see that there is a way to make his death follow his path. Sasuke will see his opportunity to control this as he does with many things.

When Naruto pulls away in shock at his own actions (however right they are) Sasuke will take hold of the kunai lodged in his shoulder…

and

he

will

dig

it

in

_deeper_

… until it finally pierces his heart.

Because, Sasuke feels that his life has always been ironic, and why stop now?

Sasuke imagines that Naruto will drop to his knees panting when Sasuke finally…

_finally_

…falls.

Naruto will crawl over to Sasuke's body, in such a panic that he is calm. Naruto will finally let his tears fall, because, hey, who cares anymore? And Naruto will let go a shaky sigh, maybe from relief, maybe not, and he will wish that Sasuke never did what he did.

Sasuke will wish that too.

And as Sasuke's blood pools, and as his breathing rasps, and as he feels his heart break (for more reasons than one), Naruto will lean down and…

ever so briefly,

for only a second,

in the cover of the rain,

touch his lips to Sasuke's.

And, Sasuke muses, with his last dying breathe, he will laugh.

Because, really, wouldn't it all be so ironic?

* * *

Goodness, I hope you all liked it, I usually don't write this kind of style, and I like witty humor better than teen angst any day but... it's OGT week. So, yeah, no rules of life actually apply to OGT week. Wish me luck! (Ugh, math tomorrow, and science is just gonna... well, I don't even want to get into that.)

Yeah so, tell me if I spelled anything wrong so I can fix it... I'm afraid I don't yet have a beta to tell me if I'm writing luncay or not yet. ;

Toodles!


End file.
